Sensei, what the meaning of love?
by Rui Aria - Chan
Summary: Hatsune Miku, 16 tahun, berpikir kalau kehidupan SMA nya akan dimulai ketika ia masuk SMA karena akan tinggal sendiri! Tapi, ternyata manajer apartemen itu super mesum. Tak mungkin ia bisa tinggal dengan pria seperti itu...! Namun saat disekolah ia melihat guru dengan wajah mirip dan kebetulan sekali namanya sama dengan sang manajer. Eh? Apakah mereka orang sama?


**Disclaimer**:

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

* * *

**Warning:**

**Typo, OCC, Gaje, dan lain lain.**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Hatsune Miku, 16 tahun, berpikir kalau kehidupan SMA nya akan dimulai ketika ia masuk SMA karena akan tinggal sendiri! Tapi, ternyata manajer apartemen itu super mesum. Tak mungkin ia bisa tinggal dengan pria seperti itu...! Namun saat disekolah ia melihat guru dengan wajah mirip dan kebetulan sekali namanya sama dengan sang manajer. Eh? Apakah mereka orang sama?**

* * *

**Happy Reading~!**

* * *

Q: Apa itu Cinta?

Normal PoV

"Uwaaaaaa~! Apartemennya bagus banget! Mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal disini..." kata gadis berambut _teal_ yang diikat _twintail_ dengan riang.

"Hmm? Apa di apartemen ini sepi ya? Kog gak ada orang sihh?" katanya dengan bingung.

"Udah ah masuk aja~" katanya yang langsung masuk tanpa permisi.

Gadis _teal_ itu menaiki anak tangga sambil membawa tas kopernya yang berat.

"Ugghh.. Berat sekali tas ini. Kenapa si pemilik apartemen gak menyapaku? lalu bawakan tas ini? pasti aku gak keberatan kan?" katanya gadis teal itu mengomel-ngomel sendiri.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya dia sampai pada pintu kamarnya.

"Yosh, kelihatannya kamarku disini, menurut nomor di kunci ini sih." katanya melihat kunci yang dipegangnya.

KREEKK

BLAMM

"..."

"Gelap sekali sih kamar ini! Malah berantakan lagi! Gimana sih!" Gadis itu kembali mengomel ngomel, dengan wajah yang super duper kusut.

Saat sedang asyiknya mengomel ngomel, dia membuka lemari dan mendapati seseorang berambut _ocean blue_ yang aneh.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" suara lengkingan gadis itu membuat semua penghuninya menutup telinga.

"Nggh?" kata orang itu.

"Ha-hantuuuuuuu!"

* * *

Miku PoV

"Ha-hantuuuuuuu!"

BRUKK

Aku terjatuh, dan kepalaku membentur lantai.

Orang itu terus mendekatiku, hingga membuat ku ketakutan.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

"Kaito! Hentikan, hahaha, nanti dibenci lho~" kata seseorang berambut _Honeyblonde_.

"Hahhaa..."

Ha? ada orang lain lagi dikamarku!?

Ternyata masi ada yang lain, mereka membuat spanduk dengan tulisan 'Welcome Miku~Chan x3'

"Maafkan dia, dia memang seperti itu. Dia manajer apartemen, Kaito Shion."

"Tadi kepalamu terbentur, Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku manajer apartemen, kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan silahkan, dengan senang hati aku menjawab." katanya sambil menghisap rokok.

Hmm? Aku melihatnya dri atas bawah. Poninya berantakan, matanya pun gak kelihatan, jersey warna biru seperti air laut...  
Payah! Iseng!? usianya berapa sih!? kepalaku sakit. Yang penting matikan rokok itu!

Aku hanya tersenyum, "Namaku Hatsune Miku, Mulai hari ini mohon bantuannya ya~"

"..."

"Ah ini ada hadiah, silahkan diterima~" kataku sambil hadiah dan menundukan kepala.

"Hm... Kalau kamu begitu terus, kamu bakal botak lho." sambil menghembuskan asap rokok ke mukaku.

Ka.. mu.. YANG BOTAK!

Skip Time

* * *

BUUKK

BUUKK

BUUKK

Aku memukul mukul bantal kepalaku dengan emosi level 10.

"KAITO SHION MENYEBALKANN! KAITO SHIONN BOTAK! BOTAK! TIDAK PENGERTIAN! EGOIS! PAYAH! PASTI GAK POPULER!"

"Kamu yang tidak populer"

"..."

Halusinasi... Menakutkan...

"Gara-gara orang itu kupingku jadi bermasalah. Lebih baik tidur, siapkan tenaga untuk besok sekolah"

...

...

...

"UHUK UHUK."

Eh...

"!"

Kebakaran!?

"Do-dompet... Ba-barang-barang sekolah... Ponsel..."

Barang-barang berharga.

"UHUK UHUK."

Semua yang ada di sini... Aku tak mau kehilangan semuanya!

Ranjang dan meja pemberian ayah, pernak-pernik dan boneka pemberian ibu...

"Uhuk..Si-siapa saja! to-tolong akuuu!"

"Pertanyaannya, apa yang harus dilakukan hatsune miku supaya ditolong kaito shion!?" kata seseorang yang tak lagi kaito shion.

Hah!?

"Kalau tak bisa jawab, aku tinggal."

Apa yang dia lakukan!? cowo terjahat! kejam!

"Ugh.. semua orang dewasa, sama saja. Selalu seenaknya, ibu pergi seorang diri, ayah seenaknya memutuskan menikah lagi, sedangkan aku selalu diperalat... Bicara pun hanya bikin susah dan tak mengubah apapun... ugh... Tolong aku! dasar bodoh!"

PRANGG!

Eh!?

Yang benar saja!? dia memecahkan Jendela!?

Tes tes.

"Ehe.. Tuh bisa ngomong..." sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Uwaaa! Darahnya! Gimana ini!?"

"Tidak usah khawatir..."

"Wajar lah, kalau aku khawatir!"

"Ha... ha..."

"Jangan tertawa!"

"Menyebalkan... Siapa kamu sampai harus sok dewasa!? Anak-anak cukup bertindak seperti anak-anak..."

Dia mengangkatku dengan gaya bridal style.

Apa-apaan sih...dia!? Aku tak mengerti... Kenapa orang ini mengatakan, kalimat yang paling ingin kudengar!? Kenapa harus orang ini!?

Skip Time

* * *

"Penghuni kamar 201, tidak mematikan rokok dengan benar." kata polisi itu.

"Len Kagamine!"

"Ish, Lenny!"

"Ma-maaf"

Laki-laki berambut _honeyblonde_ itu, meminta maaf dengan cara yang aneh.

Huh.. Berakhir sudah, kamar dan barang-barangku. T^T *Kamar 202*

"Oi... Minta maaf yang benar!" kata kaito.

"Ma-maaf... Pa-padahal kamu baru pindah..."

"Hoo~ Tidak apa-apa" kataku.

"Kamu terlalu baik, seharusnya kamu membuat dia meminta maaf sambil berlutut dan membungkuk..." dia memaksa pria itu membungkuk.

"Tidak apaa, Aku serius. Dari pada itu, terima kasih... karna sudah menolongku. Cepatlah kerumah sakit... Tanganmu terluka kan?"

"Bukan hal besar, Aku menolongmu cuma karena permintaan ayahmu... Dia bilang kamu selalu berusaha sendiri dan keras kepala. Ada hal yang tidak disukai pun hanya diam... Dasar..."

"Uh..."

"Ha..ha..ha.. Ekspresimu lucu banget... Ha..ha..ha.."sambil mengelus pelan kepalaku.

Menyebalkan... Dia tertawa seperti mengetahui segalanya... Tangannya yang besar seperti melelehkan hatiku yang membeku... sangat mengesalkan... Tapi tak kuduga tangannya akan sehangat ini..

"Cup..Cup..Cup"

"Cerewet"

Skip Time

* * *

Cuit cuit

"Ugh.."

Ngantuk...

Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan gontai. Setelah mandi, aku menyisir rambutku perlahan. Kalian tau aku tidur dimana? Diruang tamu di sofa. Benar-benar deh nyamuknya itu lho.

Aku berjalan ke arah sekolah dengan tidak semangat sama sekali...

Yang kupikirkan sekarang, jika sampai disekolah langsung tidur.

* * *

"Anak-anak, mulai hari ini dia akan belajar di kelas ini, Namanya Hatsune Miku..."

"Salam...Kenal..."

Ngantuk... Padahal aku ingin menjalaninnya dengan semangat...

Mulai ada beberapa bisikan seperti 'salam kenal', 'manis', 'sst', 'halo', dan semacamnnya.

Sepertinya akan baik-baik saja.

"Wali kelas kalian sedikit telat karena suatu urusan, belajarlah sendiri sampai beliau datang...'

"Baik Sensei!"

"Maaf, saya telat..."

'Kyaaaa senseii', 'ganteng, seperti biasanyaaa', 'senseeiii', 'selamat pagi sensei', 'tumben telat'.

"Selamat Pagi."

"Hatsune-san, selamat pagi, maaf, saya telat..."

Pakai jas dan masih muda...Beda banget dari ayah dan manajer apartemenku...

"Pergilah keruang kesehatan, wajahmu kelihatan pucat, Hatsune-san."

Baiknya~

"Aku baik-baik saja..."

"Beliau wali kelasmu.. Sensei Shion Kaito..."

Shion...? Kaito...?

Eeehh!?

* * *

**A/N: Fic Pertamaku~! Walaupun aneh dan gaje... Lupakan... Jangan Lupa Riview...!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**Riview Please~!  
**


End file.
